Respire
by My fiona and largo
Summary: Enfin, je respire.


**Bonsoir à tous ! Ceci est un petit texte que j'ai rédigé lors de la participation d'un concours sur le thème de la bonne nouvelle. Les résultats de ce concours ayant été annoncé, j'ai voulu le partager avec vous ! Il n'a rien à voir avec le manga de Naruto, je vous préviens de suite. J'espère que cette petite lecture vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis =) ! **

**Bises amis lecteurs ! **

* * *

Respire

Mes enfants… ils étaient si nombreux. A chacun, je leur ai donné nourriture et eau. A chacun, je leur ai fourni de quoi vivre et grandir. Mes enfants. Ils ont été une jour, un bonheur indéfinissable. Je leur avais crée un monde empli de merveilles, un monde uni. Une seule loi permettait la cohabitation. Une unique règle pour tous. Mes enfants étaient ma fierté. Ils faisaient de moi un être heureux. Jusqu'au jour où la règle fut transgressée. Et l'équilibre fut rompu.

Mes enfants s'entretuaient, le monde changeait. Je vis mes beautés disparaître, être réduite en esclavage, privées de toute libertés. Un éléphant tué pour son ivoire, un ours polaire chassé pour sa fourrure, un dauphin enfermé pour un spectacle, des arbres abattus pour leurs écorces. Et tant d'autres actes réalisés par mes propres enfants, leurs frères et sœurs, les Humains. Ils étaient si beaux… curieux de leur environnement, émerveillés par la nature, créatifs et innocents. Mes magnifiques êtres humains…

Ils ont commencé à demander plus, à développer une technologie meurtrière, à se perdre. Ils s'attaquaient entre frères et sœurs. Ils avaient brisé cet équilibre mis en place depuis des millénaires. La beauté fut remplacé par la crasse, petit à petit. J'ai vu mes enfants être décimés un par un, j'ai vu la haine naître entre eux. Cette vision si douloureuse devenait insoutenable. Mes yeux brûlaient face à cette vue si horrible. Avaient-ils oublié ? Chacun de mes enfants étaient issus d'une même racine. Ils représentaient les ramifications de cette racine. Alors pourquoi s'infliger tant de souffrance, tant de peine ?

Face à cette cruauté, je me sentais dépérir. Mes forces m'abandonnaient. Je leur avais tout donné. J'atteignais mes limites. Il m'était devenu impossible de leur fournir eau et nourriture à tous. Non, cela était au-delà de mes forces. Les signaux de ma décadences étaient de plus en plus apparents. Je voulais tant leur faire entendre raison. Je souhaitais revenir à ce monde de paix, à ce monde empli de merveilles. Le futur que je ne cessais d'entrevoir n'était que malheurs, tristesses et morts. Mes enfants s'entretuaient et tuaient également.

Je ternissais, je me mourrais à petit feu. Ma fin approchait un peu plus chaque jour. Qu'importe mes avertissements, les êtres humains continuaient. Pourtant certains de mes enfants eurent conscience des conséquences qu'engendraient leurs actes. Ils lancèrent l'alerte, tentèrent de faire entendre ma voix. Sans grand résultat. Et pourtant… je continuais à placer mes espoirs en eux, en cette poignée d'Humains qui m'avait entendu. Ils étaient mon espérance, celle que tout n'était pas perdu. Mes enfants n'étaient pas des monstres, je voulais m'en convaincre. Leur conscience leur ferait comprendre les erreurs commises. Il le fallait. Pour leur survie à tous, pour ma survie.

Ils puisaient tant en moi que je sentais mes forces s'amoindrirent. Je m'éteignais sous leurs yeux, sans aucune compassion venant d'eux. Mes enfants à qui j'avais tout donné m'assassinaient, sans remords. Mon unique réconfort se trouvait en mes autres enfants. Les animaux, les arbres, les plantes, ces enfants qui continuaient à me chérir et tentaient de me préserver. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Cette question, je me la posais tous les jours. Elle était omniprésente dans mes pensées, dans mon quotidien. Encore un animal disparu, encore une forêt dévastée, encore une guerre déclenchée. Encore et encore.

La naissance d'un petit être humain m'étouffait. Avant je ressentais une telle joie face à la venue d'un être si fragile, si innocent, si minuscule. Maintenant, je ne voyais que douleur et peine. Qu'aurais-je à offrir pour ce nouvel être ? Qu'allait-il m'ôter ? Une décadence qui ne cessait. Ils ne voulaient pas entendre raison. Ils ne s'écoutaient plus, ne se parlaient plus, ne se comprenaient plus. C'était la fin.

Mes enfants… ils étaient si nombreux. Et ils disparurent. Un à un, je leur fis endurer la souffrance qui était la mienne. Le feu ravagea des plaines, des champs, des forêts. La maladie s'empara des humains au travers de l'eau et de la nourriture. Mon enfant la nature se retourna contre ses frères et sœurs. Je m'évertuais à faire ce à quoi je m'étais refusé à réaliser pendant des années.

Ma foi avait été piétinée, mon amour oublié. Mes enfants… il était temps de réparer mes erreurs et les vôtres. J'entendis leurs cris, leurs hurlements, leurs pleurs, leurs prières, leurs supplices, leurs pardons. Je ne les écouta pas. Je leur infligerai la même douleur qu'avait été la mienne. J'étais une mère aux abois, qui avait hurlé sa souffrance sans être entendue. Il en serait de même pour ces enfants, mes enfants.

Tout fut ravagé. Et face à cette destruction massive, mon cœur maternel se rompit. Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais continuer ainsi. Je les aimais tellement ! Mes larmes s'abattirent sur les terres, sur ce monde dévasté. Ma peine se déversait, chaque goutte d'eau représentant mon mal être. Pendant des jours, une pluie torrentielle tomba. Les ruisseaux, les rivières, les torrents, les lacs, la mer, tous envahirent la terre. Les flammes furent étouffées. L'enfer s'éteignit peu à peu.

Mes enfants… ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux. Mes enfants étaient meurtris, autant que je pouvais l'être. Tous, sans exception, avait subi mon châtiment, ma punition. Et chacun, avec le peu de force restante, nous remettions de nos blessures. Le temps passa et je me sentais toujours aussi faible. Moi qui essayait de survivre. Mes forces me quittaient. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Qu'allais-je devenir ? Mes poumons fatiguaient. Je voulais tant d'air pu. Je voulais vivre, respirer cet air que j'avais connu à nos débuts, celui que j'avais donné à mes enfants.

J'avais placé tant d'espoir en mes enfants, mes magnifiques enfants. Et l'on m'avait piétiné cette espérance. Du moins, le pensais-je jusqu'à ce que je sente cette main. Cinq doigts délicats, fins, caressants. Cette main n'était ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Les doigts voyageaient entre les éléments de la terre. Je pouvais ressentir leur douceur. Cette main appartenait à l'un de mes enfants. Ils n'avaient pas tous péris. Puis j'entendis une voix. Une voix me chuchoter « Tout va bien ». Oui, je le sentais. Mes forces me revenaient. Mes poumons s'emplissaient d'un nouvel air. Pur. Cette douce voix me parla de nouveau « Respire, Mère ». Et j'inspira. Oui, je croyais de nouveau en mes enfants. Un soupçon de joie se fit entendre quand la voix murmura « Bonne nouvelle, tu respires de nouveau ».

Oui… bonne nouvelle

Je respire.


End file.
